El día de mi muerte
by Lyra MacMillan
Summary: Es el dia de la muerte de Myrtle


El día de mi muerte

_**Introducción:(Myrtle auto descripción)**_

_Mi nombre es Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec pero las pocas amigas o mejor dicho mi única amiga que tengo me llama Myrtle o Ferth obviando el hecho de que este último es el diminutivo de mi segundo nombre. _

_Si me conoces me reconocerás por ser más conocida como Myrtle la llorona o simplemente por ser el blanco de bromas de Olive Hornbyy sus secuaces ellos fueron los que me pusieron ese horrible sobrenombre después de enterarse que cada vez que ellos se metían con migo yo corría al baño del segundo piso a llorar. Lo sé una joven de dieciséis años no debería seguir haciendo algo que haría una chiquilla de 11 u 12 años pero cuando llevan metiéndose contigo desde el día que llegaste a Hogwarts tu autoestima y valentía es prácticamente inexistente por no decir directamente nula. Soy Ravenclaws la verdad no entiendo porque; sé que ni a Gryffindor ni a Slythering podría ir la primera porque yo de valiente tengo lo mismo que una rata …vamos nada y a la segunda porque no soy astuta y además a esa casa pertenece Olive y sus secuaces tortura inocentes …lo sé para ser una Ravenclaws no tengo mucha imaginación puesto que cualquier idiot* podría haberles puesto el mismo sobrenombre (tortura inocentes) pero a Haffelpuff podría haber ido perfectamente puesto que soy sumamente trabajadora y leal con mis amigas por más que solo tenga una pero bueno … _

**Aquí va la historia de mi último día como un ser vivo antes de morir **(narrado en tercera persona)

Myrtle Loperbec se levantó esa mañana de 13 de junio a la misma hora de siempre las 7 en punto de la mañana .Ese día iba a ser sumamente especial porque había decidido que ese día no se pondría sus típicas dos coletas ni llevaría esas gafas que tantos disgustos le había causado .Se ducho ,se alisó un poco más de lo que ya lo tenía su hermoso cabello negro, también se colocó unas lentillas en sus hermosos e intensos ojos como la noche , dejando al descubierto a una joven quizás no con el mejor cuerpo pero si con un rostro realmente puro y bello, que ya no era tapado por esas voluminosas gafas y esas coletas a los lados que le daban aspecto de niña pequeña se aplicó un poco de gloss y ribel que la hacían lucir aún más hermosa. A las siete y veinte se dirigió al gran comedor donde los alumnos ya comenzaban a entrar y a desayunar. Al entrar nadie se giró a verla puesto no era tan impresionante como otras muchachas; se sentó en su mesa y desayunó café con leche ,zumo de calabaza y unos tostadas con un conjuro se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a las mazmorras par desgracia de la joven les tocaba pociones con Slythering y adivinar …sí ,sí estaba Olive y sus amigos para desgracia de la Ravenclaws .En cuanto Olive la vió se acercó a ella y empezó con su infierno personal.

-¡mirad a quién tenemos aquí!, ¡ si señores a la señorita llorona!

-¡no soy llorona! Y si me disculpáis me gustaría pasar.

Olive se acercó hasta Myrtle la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la estampo contra la pared .Se acercó a ella y le susurro:

-Mira estúpida niña si te crees que por quitarte esas horribles coletas, ponerte lentillas y maquillarte un poco vas a dejar de ser una niñata llorona e indefensa las llevas claras ¿me has entendido?-Myrtle no contestó-¿¡te he preguntado si me as entendido mocosa!? –le dijo un poco más alto pero controlando su enfado y causando la risa de sus amigos.

-S-sí –susurro temblando la chica .El chico la dejo caer al suelo haciendo que myrtle se pegase un buen golpe al caer estrepitosamente al Slythering sonrió satisfecho y se adentró en la clase junto a sus amigos pero no sin antes decirle o más bien exigirle a Myrtle que a las cinco debía estar en el sauce boxeador y que más le valía ir sola si no quería recibir el triple de ``golpes cariñosos´´ de lo habitual.

Myrtle no pudo o no quiso evitar dirigirse a sus preciados baños en el segundo piso a la espera de que la hora de sufrimiento que le causaría gritos, gemidos de dolor , moretones al rato de alguno de los golpes y cicatrices a causa de las heridas que le causaría una cuchilla a manos de su bien conocido agresor . Cuando llegó se quitó el maquillaje ,las lentillas y se colocó sus gafas y su peinado habitual.

Se pasó horas y horas en el cuarto de baño llorando, incluso se saltó la comida .La chica oyó la puerta del baño de las chicas abrirse y a un chico hablar en una lengua extraña abrió la puerta del baño y soltó:

-¡Vete de aquí este es el baño de chi…-No pudo acabar su oración porque se encontró con unos ojos tan amarillos y hermosos como el sol y la hizo caer en un profundo sueño(del que nunca despertaría) o eso es lo que ella creía hasta que ''se despertó'' y se dio cuenta de que era más ligera de lo que recordaba miro hacia abajo y descubrió con horror que no tenía cuerpo; fue corriendo o mejor dicho volando hasta el despacho del director a pedirle una explicación pero como los fantasmas no son completamente invisibles los alumnos empezaron a gritar con horror al verla pasar .

El director explicó todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos cumplidos en los últimos meses y el horrible suceso de lo que le había pasado a Myrtle también declaro de que el culpable de los acontecimientos seria gravemente sancionado o mejor dicho expulsado .Myrtle fue informada por los profesores de que sus padres irían al día siguiente a recoger su cuerpo y que entonces podría explicar cúales fueron los acontecimientos.

Al día siguiente cuando sus padres llegaron llorando y fueron conducidos hasta el cuerpo de la joven donde definitivamente rompieron a llorar gritando:

-¡¿Dios porque a ella porque a mi dulce y bella niña!?

-Lo sentimos señora, que sepa que el culpable de la muerte de su hija será expulsado y probablemente se le vete el uso de la magia.

-¡A ese monstruo deberían llevarlo a Azkaban, como mínimo!-exclamó Myrtle ya convertida en su forma fantasmal. Tras la marcha de los padres de nuestra triste protagonista esta voló hasta el lugar de su muerte para seguir llorando por su mala suerte poco tiempo después alguien abrió la puerta pero Myrtle no levantó la cabrza hasta oír a su nuevo acompañante:

-¿sabes? Tus padres son igual de llorones que tú ya sé a quién as salido.

-¡Lárgate de aquí abusón!

-¿O qué?

-O te amargaré el resto de tu existencia-contesto la joven fantasma muy convencida de sus palabras lástima que el joven con el que hablaba no se las tomase tan en serio.

-¡Eres un fantasma y ni el director ni el ministerio te dejaran hacer tal cosa estupid* niñata!

Durante el resto de ese año y todo el siguiente Myrtle cumplió con su promesa por llamarla así y no solo eso sino que además después de Hogwarts siguió amargándole la vida al ex-Slythering hasta que el ministerio la obligó a volver a Hogwarts donde viviría el resto de su interminable ``vida´´.

Hola soy Lyra MacMillan

espero que os haya gustado el fic es una pequeña historia que cuenta el último día de vida de nuestra llorona preferida y a la vez crítica de forma colateral el abuso escolar por parte de los alumnos entre si. También pretende concienciar de que ese tipo de actos tiene consecuencias como el suicidio, la bulimia o la depresión como es el caso de Myrtle por más que se esfuerce en que todo parezca ir bien y en realidad no sea así yo no he sufrido de acoso escolar pero tengo amigas en ciudades que no son la mia que si y animo a todos y todas los que lo sufran a denunciarlo y buscar ayuda y a las personas con amigos en estos casos en alludarlos.

Quiero preguntaros una cosa que espero que me respondáis ¿queréis que escriba otros fics uno en el que se demuestre que los hermanos se tienen que apoyar hasta en los peores momentos con Regulus y Sirius de protagonistas y otro en el que de forma divertida muestre la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres y muggles y magos (la segunda parte servirá para que la gente aprenda a respetar a otras personas aun siendo diferentes y respetar sus lugares de origen )con Rodolphus ,Bellatrix (hombres y mujeres ) y Bellatrix y Sirius (muggles y magos)

Por favor COMENTEN!


End file.
